


“It was the bow again. Your people really don’t seem to like it.”

by Ike



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Christmas, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, Sharing a Bed, There are probably definitely a number of inaccuracies in here, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ike/pseuds/Ike
Summary: Kagome’s parents try to set her up over the holidays, so she does the only reasonable thing she can think of—ask the beautiful woman over there to pretend to be her girlfriend.There’s just one, little problem: the beautiful woman thinks she’s from 1493.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kikyou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	“It was the bow again. Your people really don’t seem to like it.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaykagome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykagome/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, gaykagome! I hope you enjoy this gift half as much as I enjoyed yours to me~ (By the way, if any Kagome/Kikyō lovers haven't read it, it's amazing and I recommend you do that [ASAP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395288). And speaking of amazing Kikyō-related things, here's [a remix](https://youtu.be/vstu5ucj12I) I listened to like a dozen times while writing this, because why not.)

Warm overhead lights reflected the sparkle of the gems inside the display. The cheaper items hung from a rotating stand, and it was these Kagome reached for.

“Do you think Mom would like this one…or this one?” she asked, holding up a fake pearl necklace in one hand and a fake diamond one in the other.

“They’re both boring,” Sōta said. “Why don’t you get her a _Pokémon_ game?”

“Because you’re already getting her one, and because she doesn’t even have a Game Boy®. Did you think your gift through at all?”

“Well, _I_ think _both_ necklaces are lovely, as is ‘Pokey-man.’”

“Huh…?” Kagome turned around and jumped at the sight, clutching the pearls to her chest. “Mom! What are you doing here? Me and Sōta had the mall today, remember?”

“Oh, did you? I forgot all about that,” Ms. Higurashi said, laughing.

“Yeah, right…”

“Your mother just couldn’t wait to see you, my dear,” Grandpa said, shuffling out from behind her. “You’ll understand when you have children of your own.”

Kagome groaned. “You’re here, too?”

“Sorry, Kagome,” Ms. Higurashi said. “But it’s hard on a mother, being separated from her children. Either of them,” she added, looking at Sōta. She ruffled his hair, and he squirmed away.

“You act like you never see us,” Kagome said. “My apartment’s only an hour away, and Sōta still lives at home.”

“Yes, but Sōta’s always off playing with his friends these days.”

Sōta rolled his eyes. She still talked about him like he was nine. He was twelve, thank you very much.

“And an hour might as well be an ocean with how often you visit,” Ms. Higurashi continued, frowning at Kagome.

“Why don’t you settle down and move closer to home, child?” Grandpa asked.

Ms. Higurashi clapped her hands together. “Why, I think that’s a wonderful idea! If only we could find you a nice husband. Whatever happened to that Hōjō boy?”

She sighed. “Same as the last time you asked: living with his boyfriend in Bunkyō.”

“Is that so? I really ought to send them a card this year…”

“We had a friendly young man visit the shrine the other day,” Grandpa said. “I showed him a picture of you, and he was quite taken!”

“Oooh, Kagome’s got an admirer,” Sōta teased.

Kagome shot him a look. “Can it. And you, Grandpa—please tell me showing him a picture was _all_ you did.”

“Of course not! I invited him to our house for Christmas.”

Ms. Higurashi beamed at him. “You did? Good thinking! We’ll have to adjust our recipes, but that’s no—“

“Well uninvite him!” Kagome burst out, her face heating up.

“What’s the matter, Kagome?” Grandpa asked. “Is Hiroto not good enough for you?”

“Yes,” Ms. Higurashi said, “what’s wrong with Hiroto?”

“I’m sure Hiroto is fine, but…”

Grandpa leaned right up against her, and she leaned back in response. “But…?”

“Um…”

“Maybe she’s already seeing someone,” Sōta said.

“Oh?” Ms. Higurashi asked. “Is that true, Kagome?”

For once, Sōta actually said something helpful. “As a matter of fact, it is.”

…Or maybe not-so-helpful. The moment the words left her mouth, the three of them bombarded her. “I was just joking” and “why didn’t you tell us before?” and “what’s he like?”

But the one question all of them wanted to know was: “When can we meet him?”

“As a matter of fact, right now.”

_Kill me now. Why did I say that?_

“Where is he?” Ms. Higurashi asked.

Kagome looked around, desperately scanning the crowd for any halfway-decent young man who could pose as her boyfriend.

Unfortunately, there weren’t many choices in a jewelry store.

There was, however, one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen—a slender young woman with long, black hair, wearing traditional shrine maiden garb.

“She’s right over there,” Kagome said, pointing. “I asked her to meet me here earlier.”

 _I_ really _need to start thinking before I speak._

Ms. Higurashi gasped. “My, my! She’s a pretty one!”

“Good job, sis. If she’s really yours,” Sōta added, making Kagome freeze up.

“Well?” Grandpa asked. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

Kagome cleared her throat. “O-of course. One moment, please.”

She hurried away from a chorus of whispers and Grandpa grumbling about Hiroto, walking between the jewelry cases.

The woman was bent over a display, looking at a necklace. It was a chain of black beads, with an emerald flanked by ivory fang-shaped charms. Kagome approached her with stuttering steps and folded hands, all her confidence failing her.

She looked up at Kagome, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Hello there.”

“H-hi…” she said. Her cheeks were hot and her heart was pounding out of her chest.

“Do you know how much this necklace is in mon?” the woman asked, pointing at the case.

The speech Kagome was preparing to deliver fell out of her head. More than intimidated, she was now confused. “Mon…? Why would you want to convert to currency from the feudal era?”

“I’m afraid it’s all I have.”

 _Who only carries mon…? Actually, who carries mon, period?_ “I can’t convert from mon to yen off the top of my head, sorry,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“That’s quite all right.”

Kagome stood there, fidgeting with her sweater.

“I sense you came here with a question?”

“Now that you mention it…” Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. “I did have a favor to ask.”

The woman gave her a soft smile. “What is it?”

“The thing is…my family was trying to set me up with this man—Hiroto—and…”

“An arranged marriage?”

 _Not exactly, but that’s not important right now._ “Something like that. Anyway, I wanted them to drop it, so I sort of told them I was seeing someone, and that that someone was maybe sort of…you?”

The woman pointed at her chest. “Me?”

Kagome hid her face in her hands and nodded.

“And now you want me to tell them we’re together?”

Another nod.

The woman was silent for a moment. Kagome might’ve thought she left if she couldn’t still sense her calming aura in front of her. Gently, she reached up and took Kagome’s hands, lowering them from her face.

Kagome stared back at her, holding her breath.

“Well, I don’t like being dishonest…but if it’s to save you from a loveless marriage, then what’s the harm?”

 _It’s not_ that _serious, but that’s not important right now either._ “Oh, thank you!” Kagome said, pulling her into a hug.

She realized what she was doing and was about to let go, when the woman chuckled and hugged her back.

“By the way,” the woman said as they pulled apart, “you haven't told me your name.”

“Right, sorry! I’m Kagome Higurashi.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kagome. My name is Kikyō.”

_Kikyō… Her name’s as pretty as she is…_

“Well then,” Kikyō said, extending her hand to Kagome, “shall we?”

Kagome accepted it, and together the two of them walked back to where her family was waiting.

“Took you long enough,” Grandpa mumbled.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. “Everyone, this is Kikyō. Kikyō, this is my mother, grandfather, and my little brother Sōta.”

Kikyō bowed and put on a polite smile, remaining graceful while they all appraised her.

“Look at you!” Ms. Higurashi said. “Why would Kagome hide such a lovely lady from us?”

Kagome laughed nervously.

“Right?” Sōta said. “It’s almost as if they just met.”

Kikyō knelt down to his level. She was still smiling, but now it looked like a threat. “You’re very fortunate to have such a kind elder sister, you know? And it would seem you’ve inherited her beauty, as well.”

Kagome and Sōta both blushed, and he turned away. “Y-yeah, if you say so…”

“The boy raises a good question, though,” Grandpa said. “How _did_ you two meet?”

“In a jewelry store,” Kagome said.

_Still not doing that thing where we think before we speak, I see._

“…A different one,” she added. “On a different day. Kikyō loves jewelry.”

“And yet she’s not wearing any…” Sōta mumbled.

Kikyō flashed him another threat-smile and he backed down.

“Now that Hiroto won’t be joining us, you really must come to Christmas, Kikyō,” Grandpa said.

“Oh, please do! We’d be delighted to have you.”

“I’m sure Kikyō would rather spend Christmas with her own family,” Kagome said, trying to cancel the plan with her eyes.

Not that she didn’t _want_ Kikyō to come, but she didn’t want to ask any more of her than she already had.

“My family is…far away,” Kikyō said. “If it’s all right with Kagome, I would be honored to accept the invitation.”

Well, she didn’t see that coming. And there she goes, blushing again. “Of course you’re welcome.”

“Perfect!” Ms. Higurashi said. “I’m glad that’s all settled.”

“May I ask one question, though?” Kikyō said. “What is ‘Christmas’?”

Everyone stared at her.

After a long moment, Kagome broke the silence with forced laughter. “She’s just kidding.”

They all laughed awkwardly with her—even Kikyō, who looked genuinely confused.

“Well, we really must be off. More Christmas shopping to do.” Ms. Higurashi held up her bags. “I’m glad we had the chance to meet, Kikyō.”

“The honor was all mine.”

They waved Ms. Higurashi and Grandpa off, and after they were gone, Kikyō turned back to Kagome.

“I must away as well. I have to retrieve my bow from the ‘security guard.’”

“Aren’t you wearing it now?” Kagome asked, peering at her hair.

“No, not that kind of bow—my bow and arrow.”

“Y-your what now…?” Kagome asked, smiling in horror.

Sōta raised his eyebrows.

“For someone with the sacred duty of guarding this shrine, that man was rather undignified. But as long as I have it back in time for dinner, all will be well.”

Kagome and Sōta waited in silence for the “just kidding.” When it didn’t come, Kagome gave her two thumbs-up. “Well, good luck with that.”

Kikyō bowed and started to leave, but stopped and turned back. “Ah, yes—where and when shall I find you for this ‘Christmas’?”

Kagome blinked in surprise. “I totally forgot! Do you have a cell phone?”

“A cell…phone?” Kikyō frowned.

“You…don’t know what a cell phone is?”

She shook her head.

“Kikyō, what year is it?”

“2002.”

 _Whew, that was close._ For a moment, she thought Kikyō might be LARPing as someone from the past.

“…In your era. Where I’m from, the year is 1493.”

Well, that explains why a woman that beautiful would give her the time of day. There was always a catch. “You don’t…really believe that, do you?”

“Of course. Do you…not believe me?”

“I didn’t say that, I just—“ Kagome exhaled a long sigh and slumped away. “Just wait right here, okay?”

She asked the clerk for a pen and paper and wrote down her number, along with her address. She was no longer positive giving this woman her personal information was a good idea, but…it was probably a joke, right? Yeah, a joke. That was the story and she was sticking to it.

She came back and handed the paper to Kikyō, who studied it for a moment before her face lit up.

**+81 54-261-9030**

**1-2-10 Sakuragicho, Itō 414-0013 Shizuoka Prefecture**

“This place! I’ve heard of it,” she said, squinting at the address. “It’s near that well, is it not?”

“The Bone-Eater’s Well?”

She nodded.

The Higurashi Shrine was a local attraction of sorts, so it wasn’t all that strange that she would know of it. “That should make it easy to find the place. As for when, Christmas is at four o’clock on the 25th. And this…” she said, reaching into her purse and pressing a handful of ¥10 coins into Kikyō’s palm, “should cover a payphone if you need to call me.”

“Thank you.” Kikyō raised Kagome’s hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to it. “Until next we meet.”

One kiss. One kiss, not even on the lips, was all it took to wipe out any doubts she had about Kikyō. LARPer, dementia patient, actual time traveler, didn’t matter. Kikyō’s touch froze her in place and turned her limbs to Jell-O all at once.

Kagome watched her leave, transfixed. As soon as she was out of sight, Kagome melted into a heap.

“You’ve never seen her before, have you?” Sōta asked.

She shook her head.

“But you’re still inviting her to Christmas, aren’t you?”

She nodded.

* * *

Hot water ran down Kagome’s body, steam filling the air. She remembered when she was little and her favorite place was the amusement park. Now, her favorite place was a warm shower to wash away the stress from her muscles.

If she wasn’t scheduled to work, she seriously might have stayed in there all day. But there was still a little while until she had to get out, and she planned to enjoy it…until her phone rang.

She thought about ignoring it, but she realized it might be Kikyō, and that she (stupidly) only gave her enough yen for a few minutes. It was always possible she was joking and did, in fact, have more on her than mon, but…

She whipped open the curtain and tip-toed to her cell phone laying on the kitchen counter, trying not to track water everywhere.

She flipped it open and held the receiver to her ear, already retreating to the warmth of the shower. “Hello?”

“This is Officer Sugiyama with the Shizuoka Prefecture.”

She fumbled her phone and nearly dropped it into the stream of water. She took a deep breath and clutched it tight. “How can I help you?”

“I have a woman here who claims to know you, says her name is Kikyō. Would you like me to put her on?”

She nodded to the speaker who couldn’t see her. “Yes, please.”

There was a crackle of static, and Kikyō’s voice broke through the line. “Kagome?”

“I’m here, yeah.”

“Is it really you? Are you in there?” While she spoke, her voice came in and out, like she was moving the phone around and examining it.

“Who else would it be?”

“Demons have the ability to impersonate humans.”

“You kissed my hand before you left.” She cursed herself as soon as she said it. Of all the details only the real Kagome would know, why did she have to pick that one?

“So it really is you.”

Kagome could practically hear the smile on the other end, and it made her chest flutter. “That’s right. Now, mind explaining why a police officer is calling me?”

“It was the bow again. Your people really don’t seem to like it.”

“’My people’? Aren’t you Japanese, too?”

“People from your era, I mean.” She paused. “Are you behind a waterfall?”

“No.”

“…In front of one?”

“I’m nowhere near a waterfall, Kikyō! Where are _you_?”

Indistinct murmuring as Kikyō held the receiver away from her mouth—probably conferring with the officer. “Itō Park.”

She sighed. “Wait right there, I’ll pick you up as soon as I can. In the meantime, try to behave, okay?”

“I promise to be a model miko.”

“Try model citizen.”

* * *

“Okay, rule number one: no bow and arrow.”

Kikyō stopped wrestling with her seatbelt to look at Kagome, scrunching her face. “How am I supposed to catch dinner?”

“We don’t ‘catch’ dinner, we buy it. Do you know much convincing it took the officer to drop the charges?”

“All I did was shoot a bird.”

Kagome balked. “In a park filled with children!”

“I’ve been training with a bow since I was old enough to hold one. I’ve shot around _plenty_ of children.”

Kagome came to a stop at a red light and buried her face in the steering wheel. “That’s…not making it better.”

The car was silent for a few long moments. “I’m sorry.”

Kagome blinked in surprise. “Huh…?”

“It seems that everywhere I go, I cause trouble for others. And not only in this era…”

“Kikyō, I—“

The light turned green, and the cars next to her took off. Kagome did the same.

* * *

“This is the place,” Kagome said.

Kikyō slipped her sandals off and waded into the living room, looking all around the apartment in wonder.

“There’s not much,” she continued, “but feel free to make yourself at home.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Kikyō said, remembering her manners and bowing. “I’ve never been inside a home of your century before—there are so many fascinating artifacts!”

“Y-yeah…”

Her apartment was kempt and well-decorated, but otherwise unimpressive. The appliances were all low-budget, and on the whole it was rather bare—the life of a poor university student.

_To someone from her time, though, it must be really something…_

She shook the thought from her head. She didn’t really believe Kikyō about that, did she?

“If you get hungry, there’s dinner in the fridge—er, the white box over there—and if you get bored, here’s the remote for the TV.”

She showed Kikyō how to use the different buttons, watching her eyes widen in amazement while she demonstrated.

If she was faking it, she was pretty committed to the act.

“I’ll be back at eight o’clock, but you can call me on the house phone if you need anything.”

Kikyō looked up from the TV, hurt in her eyes. “You’re not staying?”

The face Kikyō was making made her want to call in sick right then, but no way her boss would buy that, not after she already called to say she’d be late. “I have to go to work. They’re pretty mad at me, so I can’t keep them waiting.”

“So you, too, have a duty to perform…” Kikyō sat on the couch and hugged her knees to her chest.

“Will you be all right while I’m gone?”

“I can take care of myself,” she said, her voice coming out probably harsher than she meant. “I’ve been doing it long enough.”

“Kikyō…”

* * *

Kagome hung up her coat and changed into her house slippers, poking her head into the apartment.

Kikyō was bent over the stove, stirring a pot. The sight both warmed Kagome’s heart and made it pound with anxiety.

“How was work?” Kikyō asked, back still turned to Kagome. She sounded in much better spirits than when they parted.

“You know—the usual.” Nothing appeared to be burning. So far so good.

“I’m afraid I don’t know.”

“Oh, right…” Kagome laughed sheepishly. “I work at a convenience store, so there’s not much to tell. It’s a bit like the shops in your era, but with more customers—I imagine, anyway.”

Kikyō stopped stirring. “You said ‘my era.’”

Kagome slank into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. “I guess I did, yeah.”

“Does that mean you believe me?”

Kagome thought it over for a moment. “I believe you believe it, at least.”

“I’ll take that as a victory, then.” She resumed stirring.

“What are you making?” Kagome asked, peeking into the pot.

“Vegetable stew. It’s the only thing I could put together with the ingredients in your ‘fridge.’ I did have to ask your neighbor for some herbs and spices, though.”

“Ms. Watanabe?”

“That’s the one. She taught me how to use this stove as well.”

Yeah, she definitely had some explaining to do to Ms. Watanabe later.

“Can I?” Kagome asked, leaning in.

“Be my guest.”

Kikyō handed her the ladle and she took a sip.

The stew warmed her throat like a crackling fire, and the ingredients blended together in a savory melody. They say nothing beats a mother’s cooking, but this did.

“This is delicious, Kikyō! Where did you learn to cook like this?”

“After our parents died, I had to prepare all of the meals for me and my sister. I was fortunate the other villagers were kind enough to show me around a kitchen.”

“Oh, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. Losing Mother and Father is what put me on the path to becoming a miko. In a way, every person I’ve helped is thanks to their sacrifice.”

Kagome fell quiet. There was nothing in her life so interesting or tragic.

She still wasn’t entirely sure she believed her, but it would be cruel to express doubt—and it would be cruel for Kikyō to lie about something like that, and Kikyō wasn’t cruel. At least, she didn’t want to believe she was.

“Do you miss her?” Kagome asked. “Your sister, I mean.”

“Every day. But Kaede’s strong—she’ll be okay until I find my way back.”

“You’re not staying?” she asked, echoing Kikyō’s earlier question.

Kikyō shook her head. “This world has its charms…” she trailed off, glancing at Kagome, “but my place is in the past.”

“I would’ve liked the chance to spend more time with you, you know.”

_What am I saying? It’s not like she’s actually going to travel back in time, right?_

Kikyō smiled softly at her. “I would have liked that, too. Although…I’m not leaving just yet.”

“Then let’s make the most of it.”

“Let’s.”

Kikyō lifted the pot and moved it to an unlit burner, her hand brushing against Kagome’s. She blushed and whispered an apology, then cleared her throat. “Dinner is ready.”

* * *

Kikyō had had enough of the city, of the outdoors in general. She’d had enough of the TV too, since she apparently spent most of the day channel surfing until deciding to prepare a meal. So after eating said meal, they decided a quiet night in was the way to go.

They ended up sprawled out on Kagome’s bed, lying on their backs and staring up at the ceiling, talking away the night by the low light of a lamp.

“So, where have you been staying?”

“In the present?”

Kagome nodded.

“The forest, near the well.”

Kagome raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding.”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Her tone sounded amused.

“Coming from you?” She hummed, thinking it over. “I guess not.”

“It has everything one needs to survive—it’s not too far off from my life in the feudal era.”

“’One’ meaning ‘you.’ Most people nowadays would barely make it a day, let alone… How long were you out there?”

“Four days.”

“Four days?! I’d be a goner for sure.”

“It’s only natural. Your people have evolved past the need for those skills.”

“That’s true. We have it pretty easy compared to people in the feudal era, don’t we?”

“Maybe so, but you have your own set of challenges. And life in the feudal era may not be as convenient, but it’s not all that bad, either.”

Kagome turned on her side to face Kikyō, worming closer. “What’s it like there?”

Kikyō turned as well, taking a deep breath and collecting her thoughts. “Well…it’s quieter. More peaceful—except for the demons. There’re less people, but more wildlife. Oh, and most of the men have topknots.”

Kagome giggled. “It sounds interesting. I wish I could visit someday.”

Kikyō took her hand. “Maybe you can.”

“You think so?”

She nodded.

“Hey, Kikyō?”

“Yes?”

“Do you mind if we share the bed tonight?”

Kikyō looked surprised. “Of course not.”

“Good,” Kagome said, covering a yawn with her hand, “because I’m exhausted.”

“Me too.”

Kagome turned out the lamp and pulled the covers up over them, snuggling in. “Goodnight, Kikyō.”

“Goodnight, Kagome.”

* * *

There were still a few days until Christmas, so they decided Kikyō would stay at her apartment at least until then.

Kagome helped her overcome her fears about the city and showed her all over the prefecture, taking her to every attraction and marvel of the modern day she could think of.

At night, they would lie awake and tell each other all about their respective worlds, falling asleep side-by-side to the sound of each other’s breathing.

By the time Christmas morning came, spending time with Kikyō felt as natural as anything else, like they’d known each other their whole lives.

Normally she showed up a couple hours before it was time to eat, but this year she decided to defer her arrival as long as possible—the less time her family had to question Kikyō, the better. Unfortunately, she was off from work and school, so the best excuse she could think of was volunteering at a soup kitchen. And Kikyō, being the caring soul she was, insisted on accompanying her.

It was nearly six when they finished and made it to the Higurashi household, and snow covered the night.

“There she is! My favorite girl!” Ms. Higurashi pulled Kikyō into a hug while Kagome stood at her side, dejected.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Oh, I’m only teasing,” she said, ensnaring Kagome into the mix. She released them and beckoned, shepherding them into the house proper. “Come on in, the food’s almost ready.”

The two of them made quite a pair seated next to each other at the dinner table—Kagome in her ugly reindeer sweater, Kikyō dressed like a miko as always.

While carrying the entrées into the dining room, Ms. Higurashi broached the dreaded subject.

“You know, we didn’t get the chance to learn much about you last we met, Kikyō.”

“And Kagome here hasn’t been returning any of our calls,” Grandpa said.

“She’s been answering mine,” Sōta said.

Kagome flicked him on the nose. “Which was clearly a mistake.”

Kikyō ignored the little exchange, addressing Ms. Higurashi directly. “What is it you wish to know?”

Everyone started to plate up, and she hummed in thought. “Well, I notice you’re wearing your robes again today. Are you a miko?”

“I am, yes.”

“We thought you might be coming from a festival last time,” Grandpa said. “But if you’re a real miko, maybe I can give you a few pointers.”

Kikyō smiled. “I’m sure I have much to learn from a man of your wisdom.”

 _I thought you didn’t like being dishonest._ Kagome rolled her eyes, but she was grateful Kikyō was playing along with her family.

For the moment, at least.

“You mentioned your family being far away,” Ms. Higurashi said. “Are you from out of town?”

“No—our home is rather near here.”

“Oh? Where are they, then?”

“The feudal era.”

_Well, it was nice while it lasted._

Ms. Higurashi’s green bean casserole stopped halfway to her mouth. “Come again?”

“I traveled here from the past,” Kikyō continued. “Through a portal on your property.”

Sōta, who more or less knew what to expect, was trying his best to hold back his laughter.

“I think I may need to get my ears cleaned out,” Grandpa said, rooting around in one.

Ms. Higurashi finished scooping the casserole into her mouth and chewed it slowly, giving herself time to formulate a response. “That’s…very interesting, Kikyō. Did you enjoy the trip?”

“Oh, it was like nothing I’ve ever experienced.”

The table fell silent, save for the sounds of clattering utensils and chewing.

While wracking her brain for an explanation, Kagome came up with the perfect excuse: Kikyō was a method actress, putting on a play set in the feudal era. It would explain her clothes, her behavior, her claims that she’s from another time period—everything. And even if Kikyō denied it, they would think that was part of her method, too.

But even with the solution right in front of her, she didn’t want to take it.

Not only would it mean forcing Kikyō to lie even more than she already was, but it would be as good as admitting that she was ashamed of her—and she wasn’t.

Besides, true or false, why try to erase the one thing that made her the most special?

So rather than make excuses, she simply reached for Kikyō’s hand under the table, content to eat the rest of the meal with her—the real her.

* * *

Ms. Higurashi pretended to be surprised by _Pokémon Ruby_ (Sōta had _Sapphire_ —they were going to battle and trade), and was _actually_ surprised by the pink Game Boy® Advance Kagome bought her to play it. She figured something that helped her spend time with her son would make her happier than jewelry—especially jewelry Kagome could afford.

The others came around on Kikyō, not quite sure what to make of her, but at least able to recognize that she was a good, kind person, if nothing else. It probably didn’t hurt that Kagome helped her pick out presents she knew they would enjoy—Kikyō even provided spiritual services to the locals to afford them. (Kagome offered to pay, of course, but Kikyō didn’t want to abuse her generosity. Kagome’s bank account was secretly thankful.)

The gift with the best response was easily Kagome’s to Kikyō, though. She led Kikyō to her old bedroom and closed the door, handing her the box. It was the beaded necklace, the one Kikyō was admiring when they first met.

She would probably be eating instant noodles for the next few months, but seeing Kikyō’s reaction was worth every yen. Her eyes grew wide, and her face softened like Kagome had given her the world.

“You remembered,” Kikyō whispered, marveling at it.

“How could I forget?”

Kikyō grinned and drew Kagome into a hug. “I love it. Thank you.”

Kagome held her tight and smiled into her shoulder.

When Kikyō finally let her go, she looked hesitant. “Kagome…?”

“Yes?” Kikyō’s expression worried her. What could be wrong in this perfect moment?

“Can you help me put it on?”

 _Oh, is that all?_ The pressure left her chest. “Of course.”

She sat Kikyō down at the vanity and placed it around her neck, buckling the clasp in the back. She stood over her shoulder and looked into the mirror with her.

Kikyō reached up and ghosted her fingertips across the emerald. “It’s beautiful.”

Kagome smiled at their reflections, burning the image into her mind. Nothing had ever felt more right.

Until Kikyō started to cry.

It was subtle at first—Kagome didn’t even notice in the unpolished mirror. A few tears springing in her eyes. Then they rolled down her cheeks, and the sobs followed.

Watching Kikyō cry felt like watching her heart break. “Hey, what’s the matter?” She wrapped her arms around her, drawing her close.

“I can’t stay.”

“Kikyō…”

She dried her eyes, sniffling. “I don’t know why I’m even crying—I’ve only known you a few days. I wasn’t worried about the curse because I thought something like this would never happen, but…”

“Curse?” Kagome frowned. “What curse?”

Kikyō shook her head and forced a smile. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Kikyō—“

“This is how it has to be, Kagome. You and I are from…different worlds.”

Kagome didn’t say anything—just stared back at their reflections.

“There was one question you never asked me,” Kikyō said. “How I came here.”

“I was afraid you would leave the same way.”

Kikyō paused, and the look in her eyes confirmed Kagome's fears. “There’s something I have to show you. Will you come with me?”

Kagome nodded and took her hand.

Together they walked outside, saying goodbye to Ms. Higurashi and Granpda on the way, and trudged through the snow to the Bone-Eater’s Well.

“Is this where it happened?”

Kikyō nodded. “This well is the portal connecting our worlds. …Kagome, I—“

“You don’t have to say anything. There’re people depending on you back home, I know.”

Kikyō squeezed her hand for comfort. “I still haven’t given you my present.”

She knelt down and cleared away the snow in front of the storehouse, uncovering a present buried beneath.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. “When did you even…?”

“I have my ways.” Kikyō smirked and held the box out to her. “Open it.”

Kagome untangled the ribbon, pulling the silk loose and removing the lid.

Kikyō’s bow and arrows were inside.

“These are…”

“I want you to have them, Kagome. They kept me safe for many years, and I pray they will do the same for you.”

“Will you be okay without them?”

“They are replaceable; you are not.”

Kagome was worried she might cry and form icicles in her eyes.

In the distance, they heard Sōta’s voice shouting. “You two are under the mistletoe—you know what that means!”

Kagome followed the sound and spotted him leaning out his window. She gathered up a snowball and lobbed it at him. “Go to bed, Sōta!”

Kikyō giggled, and her eyes wandered up to the small sprig hanging in the doorway. “Does this plant have some significance to your people?”

Kagome blushed. “Not really. It’s just some silly little tradition.”

“I want to know everything there is to know about your world.”

She looked down at her feet. “When two people are under mistletoe, they’re supposed to kiss.” She quickly added, “But don’t worry about it, it’s not like—”

Kikyō silenced her by pressing their lips together, capturing her in a soft kiss.

Kagome wasn’t sure if her eyes closed because she was passing out, or if it was simply because that’s what people did when they kissed. Probably the former, if the weakness in her knees and the feeling like she was in the clouds were anything to go by.

After what was most certainly an eternity, Kikyō pulled away, staring into Kagome’s eyes. At first, her expression was gentle, loving—and then, pained.

“It’s time, Kagome.”

She took Kagome by the hand and led her into the storehouse. Reaching into the pocket of her hakama, she pulled out a necklace with a purple stone.

“This jewel—the Shikon Jewel—is what brought me here. Its power was weakened after the trip, and I’ve been waiting for it to recharge.”

Kagome gazed into the Shikon Jewel. She wasn’t sure if she loved it for bringing Kikyō to her, or hated it for being the thing that would take her away. “And it’s finally recharged?”

Kikyō smiled softly. “Actually…it’s been ready for a few days, but I wanted to spend Christmas with you before I left.”

She fought back tears. She didn’t want to leave Kikyō with the memory of her crying. “You’re really going back, aren’t you?”

Kikyō took Kagome’s hands in hers and nodded.

“Will I ever see you again?”

“If that’s what you truly want.”

“It is.”

“Then I promise that one day, we will meet again.” She released Kagome’s hands and stepped away, her back to the well. “Goodbye, Kagome.”

She folded her arms over her chest and leaned back, plummeting down the well shaft.

“Kikyō!”

For a moment, Kagome convinced herself that none of this was real, that she was letting Kikyō fall to her death down that well, and reached out. But a brilliant purple light shone through the darkness, enveloping Kikyō in its warmth.

She leaned over the edge, watching as the light faded. When it was gone, so was Kikyō.

* * *

Snow lined the windows, and the cold frosted them over. It had been exactly one year since Kikyō traveled back to the past, leaving Kagome alone in the present.

She tried to enjoy herself at Christmas, she really did, but it wasn’t the same. Now that she knew there was something better out there, how could she be content with the way her life used to be?

Even her childhood room felt empty now. She tried to nap, but all she could think about was the image she burned of the two of them looking into that vanity. She eventually gave up and stared out her window at the Bone-Eater’s Well.

Earlier she looked inside, hoping Kikyō would somehow be down there, but no luck.

She was about to give sleep another try, when she saw a light shining from the storehouse—the same one she’d seen on that day.

She ran down the stairs and out the door as quickly as she could, not bothering to change out of her pajamas or even put on slippers.

“Kagome?!” her mom called after her, but she was already gone, plodding barefoot through the snow.

Her heart felt like it might explode before she even made it through the doors, but she held on—long enough to see Kikyō, in those same robes, with that same beautiful smile, standing in front of the Bone-Eater’s Well.

This time, there was no need for mistletoe.


End file.
